


Dirty Pictures on MMS

by weekendoffender



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-19
Updated: 2010-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendoffender/pseuds/weekendoffender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is at training. Martin is at Dan's house in bed. So Martin decides to have a bit of fun with the camera on his phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Pictures on MMS

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "dirty pictures on mms" at the LJ community 'ALLDAYFOOTIECP'. And for some reason Martin isn't at training in this, so let's pretend he has a small injury, ok?  
> Oh, and this isn't beta'd so I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

The first comes at breakfast. Dan is sitting in the lunchroom at Anfield chewing on his last piece of toast, a few beeps and a vibration signalling that he's got a message. Fishing his phone out of his pocket, he unlocks it and opens the message. It's an MMS from Martin. Odd, Dan thinks. He figured Martin would still be asleep, wrapped up in his blankets the way Dan left him this morning. The MMS is a picture of Martin snuggled up in bed with a lazy, sleepy smile on his face. The text below reads "morning beautiful xx". Dan smiles widely and slips the phone back into his pocket.

The second comes in the locker room 15 minutes later. Dan is talking to Babel about the Dutchman's continuing English lessons. He excuses himself to check his phone, expecting the message to be Martin complaining about being bored or in pain. Instead what he sees makes him flush bright red and nearly drop his phone. Ryan chuckles, laughing at Dan for getting 'nasty messages off one of those dirty girlies from the other night, yeah?' and walks off to leave Dan alone with his phone. Except it isn't a sext from a 'dirty girlie'. It's a picture of a very dirty boy. Martin still in bed, Dan's blue sheets pulled very low on the Slovak's hips with what looks like one of Dan's t-shirts in his hand, both wrapped around his dick under the sheet. The text underneath reads "so hard baby. need more than the smell of your shirt." Dan chokes back a groan and near runs out of the locker room before his team mates start to question why he's getting hard.

The third comes 30 minutes later. Dan has calmed down, a good run around the pitch clearing his mind and lowering his hormones. As soon as he hears the beeps, feels the vibration he immediately regrets not leaving his phone in his bag. He jogs away from Stevie, pretending to grab a bottle of water. When he's alone on the edge of the field he dares open the message and what he sees simultaneously takes his breath away and sends all the blood rushing to his groin. The picture is slightly blurry and taken at an odd angle, but Dan instantly knows what he's looking at. Martin bent over in bed, arse and thighs shiny and covered in lube, skin flushed red with three fingers pushed in himself. Dan's t-shirt still lays wrapped around his lovers' dick. Dan scrolls down, sees the text and screams over his shoulder that he's going for a piss. Some boys nod, most pay no attention to Dane fleeing to the locker rooms. "5 minutes. Find somewhere private. Gonna hear me scream."

The phone call comes exactly 5 minutes later. Dan is hidden away in a small storage room a few doors away from the locker rooms. He's fairly certain no one would find him, hopes no one comes looking. He answers the call on the first ring, hand already down his shorts and lazily stroking himself. The first thing he hears is Martin's soft whimpers, imagining his lover slowly teasing his entrance. Dan grazes the head of his cock with a nail making his breath hitch. Martin groans in delight knowing that Dan must be touching himself and pushes 2 fingers into himself. Neither man talks as they fuck themselves, both so in tune with each other that they know what each sound means. 10 minutes later and Martin is screaming into the phone, just as he promised. Begging, swearing and pleading make their way to Dan's ears; English and Slovakian mixed together and it brings Dan over the edge as he groans and mewls Martin's name over and over. A few seconds later and it's Martins' turn, screaming his partner's name into the phone. A minute or two of quiet panting and Martin finally speaks, tells Dan he's not leaving their bed until a certain Dane gets home, and hangs up. Dan cleans himself up and makes his way back to training. No one questions his very long toilet break, although Babel is grinning at him all bright white teeth and laughter in his eyes.

The forth message comes after training. Dan has just gotten out of the shower and is towelling his hair while listening as Stevie argues with Carra about something he can't fully understand. Damn English bastards are talking too fast for him to keep up with. He opens his phone, knowing it will be Martin again but expecting him to be asking when he'll be home. What he gets though is a whole lot better. Martin still lying in bed. No sheets this time, just him in all his glory. Thighs still shiny from the lube and dried cum covering his stomach. Dan's t-shirt balled up next to his face with his nose pressed into it. The text reads "need you to come clean me up baby. too sore to do it myself ;)". Dan doesn't blush this time, doesn't stutter and drop his phone in shock. Instead he shoves everything into his bag and runs out of the locker room as quickly as he can while throwing a 'see ya' over his shoulder. He can hear Babel's laughter all the way to the stadiums exit.


End file.
